Generally, the meadows in the gardens or yards must be sprayed with water and cut for retaining the grass in order.
In the prior art, sprayers are installed with a cambered water guide piece which is rotatable atop the water nozzle. When water is jetted from the nozzle, it firstly flow through the water guide piece. While when water flows through the water guide piece, the water guide piece will rotate. Thus, the sprayed water may spray through a full cycle to form a round spraying area. Thus, the meadow can be sprayed completely.
The spraying speed of a prior art sprayer is determined by the flow speed of water. The faster the speed, the more rapid the rotation of the water guide piece. Thus, the water is sprayed with a higher speed. Therefore, the water sprayed to the meadow is not uniform. As a result, a longer time for spraying is required. Inversely, the slower the speed, the slower the spraying, and thus too much water is sprayed to the meadow. Moreover, the spraying area is reduced. Therefore, the prior art sprayer is not an ideal design.
Moreover, the prior art sprayer has a shape suitable for the requirement of mechanics so not to present a beautiful outlook. Therefore, it is not suitable to be used in a beautiful garden.